Verizon Center
The Verizon Center ''' (formerly '''MCI Center) is a sports and entertainment arena in Washington, D.C., USA, named after telecommunications sponsor Verizon Communications. The arena has been nicknamed the "Phone Booth" because of its association with telecommunications companies. The arena is home to the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League, Washington Wizards of the National Basketball Association, Georgetown Hoyas, and Washington Mystics of the Women's National Basketball Association. It is located in the Chinatown neighborhood of Washington. History The arena opened as the MCI Center on December 2, 1997 in downtown Washington. When Verizon bought out MCI in 2006, the arena's name was changed accordingly. The building replaced the US Air Arena, which was located on the Capital Beltway in Landover, Maryland. Some complained that the building's construction, by closing off a block of G St, corrupted the historic L'Enfant layout of the Washington city streets. Others were concerned it would lead to the displacement of Chinese businesses in Chinatown. While largely considered a commercial success, the Verizon Center was the catalyst that led to gentrification of Washington's Chinatown, with rent increases after construction of the Arena forcing many small Chinese businesses to close. On the other hand, the Arena is not only a popular venue for sports and concerts, but helped to turned "Gallery Place/Chinatown" neighborhood into one of the prime sites for commercial development in Washington. Virtually all Chinese residents in the D.C. area already live in the suburbs, and displacement that occurred over the years has been mostly commercial rather than residential. 2007 In 2007, what was claimed as the "first true indoor high-definition LED scoreboard" was installed at the Verizon Center. 2008 2008 marks the first year that the Wizards and Capitals both played playoff games in the building in the same calendar year. Furthermore in Washington, D.C. sports lore 2008 also marks the first time the Wizards, Caps and Washington Redskins made the playoffs since 1988. Tenants The Verizon Center is the home arena of the NHL's Washington Capitals, the National Basketball Association's Washington Wizards, the National Collegiate Athletic Association's Georgetown Hoyas men's basketball team, and the Women's National Basketball Association's Washington Mystics. It was home to the Washington Power of the National Lacrosse League from 2001–2002. It seats 20,173 for basketball and 18,277 for hockey. game on March 8, 2006 featuring the Verizon Center markings on the ice surface.]] Notable games June 16, 1998 - Washington Capitals vs. Detroit Red Wings: The Caps lose 4–1 to the Red Wings to be swept four games to none in the 1998 Stanley Cup Finals. It was the first, and as yet still only, visit to the Stanley Cup Finals for the Caps. April 5, 2003 - Washington Capitals vs. Pittsburgh Penguins: Peter Bondra passes Mike Gartner as the Washington Capitals' career scoring leader. A tip-in ties the record early in the 3rd period and an empty net goal with 12 seconds left in the game sealed the record for Bondra. The Caps won 5–3. April 5, 2008 - Washington Capitals vs. Florida Panthers: The Capitals defeat the Panthers 3–1 to clinch the Southeast Division title and their first playoff berth in five years. The win marked an unprecedented comeback in NHL history, as the 2007–2008 Caps became the first team in NHL history to make the playoffs after rallying from 14th or 15th place at the season's midpoint. The game was the third home game of the week and all three were sellouts in which the entire Verizon Center crowd was wearing red April 11, 2009 - Boston University Terriers vs. Miami University RedHawks: In the NCAA Men's Ice Hockey National Championship Game, the Boston University Terriers erased a two goal deficit in the final minute of the game, forcing sudden-death overtime. The Terriers would go on to defeat the RedHawks in overtime on a goal by Colby Cohen to cap what is considered to be one of the best championship games of all time. Ownership The arena is owned by Washington Sports & Entertainment (which owns the Wizards and formerly owned the Capitals and Mystics), but on land leased from the city of Washington. At the end of the 30 year lease, the land is set to revert to the ownership of the city, with the mayor of Washington to make mandatory biennial reviews of the city's continuing need for the arena. Fan fixtures Two notable fan fixtures at Washington Capitals games at Verizon Center since the late '90s include Goat and The Horn Guy. "Goat," aka William Stilwell, sits in Section 105 and loudly stomps and starts cheers for the team, with his loud voice that The Washington Post once called "the loudest voice and stompiest stomp on F Street." "The Horn Guy," aka Sam Wolk, sits in section 415 and blows out three blasts on a horn to which the arena responds "Let's Go Caps!," a chant that can be heard during radio and TV broadcasts, home and away. Ice quality issues In December 2007, Capitals captain Chris Clark gained a bit of press by stating that he believed the Verizon Center had the worst ice in the NHL. "There's a lot of ruts in the ice. It's soft. It's wet half the time. I could see a lot of injuries coming from the ice there. It could cost players their jobs...Even guys on other teams say the same thing. When we're facing off, they say, 'How do you guys play on this?'" Caps owner Ted Leonsis addressed this criticism directly The ice quality issue has been persistent both since the opening of Verizon Center, but with the Capitals franchise in general. External links *Verizon Center website Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in the United States Category:NHL arena